


Bouquet of Bleeding Hearts

by desikauwa



Series: Target Lovers [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, asahi just wants one day without people giving him anxiety, daichi is done, suga is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Asahi just one day when people don't try to kill his bf (best friend), Suga is enjoying this way too much, and Daichi thinks they're both cute





	Bouquet of Bleeding Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> whoops next installment of target lovers before i take a break on this series to work on other fics (like some idolish7 fics and a certain friendship fic and finally finishing those haikyuu valentines day fics)

When Sawamura Daichi was hired to take out an activist, he wasn't surprised. This wasn't the first time and nor would be the last time a job would ask him to take out someone who was actually trying to make a difference. What was different this time was the fact that the community explicitly knew that his group wasn't taking jobs yet he was still contacted. 

Out of spite, Daichi decided that instead of killing the activist, he was going to protect him. It was this decision that led him to stand in front of the quite attractive activist as he stood over the assassin he had stabbed.

"I'm sure you're aware that all of my weapons are poisoned. You may survive this but I recommend you get help immediately instead of continuing to pursue Sugawara san here."

The assassin scrambled to his feet and quickly backed away. Daichi called after him. "Oh and let your employer know that Sugawara san is under the Poison Crow's protection and if he knows what's good for him, he won't test me."

"You can just call me Suga you know? Even the newspaper articles just refer to me as Suga the Activist."

Daichi wasn't entirely sure what to do in this situation.

"You know you're the first potential target I've met who's reaction to a failed assassination is to tell the assassin to use their nickname."

Suga looked thrilled. "My oh my, have you had many failed assassinations then."

"No I have not because I'm a professional unlike those idiots who were swayed by a pretty face."

Daichi had unknowingly dug himself into a deep hole with those words.

"Oooh you just implied I have a pretty face. I like you Mr. Poison Crow. You should come stay with me."

Daichi blinked. He wasn't entirely sure what happened but the next thing he knew was that he was following Suga into a flower shop.

"So you live here?"

Suga grinned. "No but I live fairly close to here and I want to introduce you to Asahi."

Daichi furrowed his brows. The name Asahi sounded familiar to him.

"Are you talking about Azumane Asahi? Because if so, he's also a target because he's close to you."

A crash was heard and Daichi spun around to see a tall bearded man. At his feet was a broken flower pot and his face was horrified.

"Why am I a target? For that matter, what am I a target for? Suga what did you do? Who is this man? Is he going to kill me?"

Suga rolled his eyes before jabbing the man hard in the side. "Oh shut up you negative beard. It's just the usual assholes trying to kill me for actually calling them out on their bullshit. I'm actually not sure who this guy is truth be told."

Daichi bowed in greeting. Never let it be said that he was an impolite assassin.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sawamura Daichi but I'm also known as the Poison Crow in certain circles."

Suga patted the man on the shoulder. "Oh yeah, Asahi, I forgot to tell you that Daichi is an assassin himself. Maybe if you ask nicely, he won't target you."

Asahi looked terrified and it took everything in Daichi to not laugh at the poor man.

"Suga you brought home an assassin!? What if he decides to accept a job to kill you?"

Daichi actually let out a laugh at that. "You're actually adorable Azumane. I can see why no one in my network has actually agreed to take the hit on you. Suga on the other hand, I'm amazed you've survived this long with the number of times people have tried to kill you."

Suga grinned. "They've tried but like you implied earlier, I have a pretty face and I've convinced quite a few of them to not bother with me."

Asahi furrowed his brows. "I thought they didn't bother killing you because of your hacker friend getting them the money they were promised."

Daichi snorted while Suga waved a hand dismissively. "Oh it's the same thing you negative beard. What does it matter if it's my pretty face or the money I pay them to look the other way."

This was the first time in a long time Daichi has enjoyed a conversation without wanting to murder someone. (Someone being the combination of Bokuto and Kuroo acting like idiots together or Oikawa being… well Oikawa.)

"Um Sawamura san, why exactly did you not kill Suga? Not that I want you to kill Suga! I like Suga being alive but I'm just curious as to why you didn't?"

Suga, who had settled himself on the checkout counter, hummed in agreement. "I'm actually curious as well. All you told that assassin was that I was under your protection and I'm not sure why."

Daichi shrugged. "Honestly, the reason why I chose to protect you was spite."

Asahi hid his face in his hands out of despair while Suga let out a laugh. "Oh there's definitely more to this story and I need to know more."

"An assassin in my group did something stupid and so we all agreed that we weren't going to take jobs for a while and yet a certain asshole tired to hire me to kill you so I decided to protect you instead."

Suga shrugged. "That's definitely not the whole story but I'll let you off for now."

Asahi looked close to crying. "Suga we don't need the whole story. It's fine if we never find out why because spite isn't a strong enough motivator if Sawamura san decides to kill us."

Daichi gave Asahi a deadpan look that caused the man to let out a squeak. "Just call me Daichi and you'd be surprised by how motivated I am by spite. It's the reason why I became an assassin in the first place after all."

Suga decided to break the tension between Asahi and Daichi by asking a question. "So your underworld name is Poison Crow?"

Daichi nodded. "Yeah. I'm one of the more well known assassins and any respectable assassin has a trademark. Mine is using poison and leaving a crow feather with the body."

Asahi sounded resigned. "Did you know that there's a perfectly harmless plant called crowpoison? Was it too much to ask that you bring someone like that home Suga?"

Daichi and Suga exchanged a look. Daichi nodded at Suga and Suga grinned.

Together they said, "Oh stop being so negative you negative beard."

Asahi let out a sob. "I should have known making that bouquet of bleeding hearts was a bad idea."

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @desikauwa5


End file.
